Continued Losing Two Loves
by prettymiko
Summary: The continuation to Losing Two Loves! Hope you like the exciting twist!


Losing Two Loves  
Continued!  
  
Chapter 5 Continued.  
  
Rin was shaking. Her beloved Mikiah was killed right before her very own eyes. The man that had played with her more than Sesshomaru-sama was gone. That evil demon Demokishi killed him! He had pierced his heart with a dagger.  
  
She looked around the cell that Demokishi had put her in. It was small. No bigger than a closet. There was very little air, so she could not scream for help. There was also very little light coming from the crack in the door. Sometimes she could see little yellow eyes peep into the crack.  
  
"Are you still in there little girl?" the demon would ask.  
  
Instead of talking and wasting air, Rin would kick the door. She remembered what happened last time she kicked it. She used all her strength when she kicked it, and the door flew open! Demokishi just stared at her. Her mind told her to run for it.but her heart told her to stay.  
  
Sesshomaru-sama will come.won't he? Rin wondered. Finally Demokishi's yellow eyes appeared in the crack. Rin, wanted out so badly that she used up her air.  
  
"PLEASE!!! LET ME OUT FOR SOME FRESH AIR!!!"  
  
Demokishi, (I was surprised too) opened the door and let little Rin out. She crawled quickly and then stood up. She knew if she ran, he would surely kill her.  
  
"So," he hissed, "You want fresh air?"  
  
Rin nodded, "yes.yes I do."  
  
"Then follow me brat!" Demokishi walked down the winding stairs.  
  
Rin felt her way along, slicing her little hands. The warm blood flowed out like a little stream. She licked her lips tasting the salt from her tears.  
  
Please gods! Let Sesshomaru-sama come and save me!  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. She loved him? How could that be? How could she love him? Inuyasha hugged Kagome tighter. He wouldn't let the tears of joy flow down his face. He sniffled only once, but quickly covered it.  
  
Kagome looked up into his glimmering eyes. She smiled slightly and drew her lips closer to his. Inuyasha wanted to kiss her badly, but drew back. His hands formed into fists. Kagome was confused. She saw the rage in his eyes.  
  
She quickly turned around. To her sudden horror.there was Sesshomaru. Even though being as strong as he is, he had tears on his cheeks. Sesshomaru was going to tear her apart. She could feel it deep inside.  
  
"Sesshomaru! What the hell do you want?!" Inuyasha was filled with fear that he would take Kagome.but he was also filled with anger that he took her in the first place.  
  
"I want my love!" Sesshomaru held his hand out to Kagome. He wanted her back badly, "Kagome, think of Rin! She needs a mother! You promised her that you would be her mother! You can't break a promise."  
  
"Kagome.is that true?" Inuyasha was confused.  
  
"Inuyasha.Sesshomaru.YES!!! It's all true! I promised Rin! But then you!" Kagome howled at Sesshomaru, "You tried to kill me! You and your selfish self! You tried to kill me because I cried out for Inuyasha in my sleep! Do you know why I cried out?! Because you.you killed him! You killed the man that I loved!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru was deeply and truly hurt. Had he really tried to kill her over a dream?  
  
"I've had it! I'm going home!" Kagome stormed into the hut and grabbed her pac. Miroku was about to ask Kagome where she was going.but then he saw the pain on her face. He decided to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Kagome.Don't go!" Inuyasha followed Kagome, "I need you."  
  
"You just need me so you can hurt Sesshomaru's pride! You want to make him jealous about the fact that you have my heart and he doesn't!"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
Kagome spun around in her tracks and came face to face with Inuyasha, "Oh yeah, and I'm supposed to believe you because?"  
  
"Because he loves you." Sesshomaru interrupted.  
  
"What? How could he love me?!" Kagome spat, "Because I look like Kikyo?! That's probably the reason! He doesn't love me.he loves a dead person!" With that Kagome turned on her heal and walked away.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just stood there staring at the girl who had burned them with insults. Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha and put his hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha didn't move, even though Sesshomaru could kill him with his poison claws.  
  
"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru whispered.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha was irritated.  
  
"She.Kagome carries my pup."  
  
Inuyasha practically fell over, "Wha.what did you say?!"  
  
"She carries my pup."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"That's why she was sick.She had a high fever and could eat anything you put in front of her."  
  
Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru acting like there was nothing wrong.  
  
" I understand brother." With that, Inuyasha punched Sesshomaru in the jaw, "You bastard. How could you?! You impregnated the woman I love?! You son-of- a-bitch! I will kill you." Tears streamed the corners of Inuyasha's eyes. Oh how he wanted to beat the living daylights out of him.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the hut and stuttered to Sango, "F-follow Kagome." Then he turned to Miroku, "Help me kill Sesshomaru."  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha in confusion, "What? What did he do now?"  
  
"I'll tell you later.just get up off your ass and help me!"  
  
"Alright." Miroku took his sweet ole time to get up.  
  
Inuyasha gripped his arm and literally pulled him out of the hut and stood him up. Miroku dusted off his clothes and walked over to Sesshomaru.  
  
"What did you do now?"  
  
"I.Kagome carries my pup."  
  
Miroku's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, "Wha.What?!"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"MIROKU!!! INSTEAD OF TALKING TO HIM.TRY SLICING AND DICING HIM UP INTO ITTY BITTY PIECES!!!!!" Inuyasha howled.  
  
Miroku looked at Sesshomaru and then to Inuyasha. He shook his head and patted Sesshomaru on the back and quickly ran to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha.I can't kill Sesshomaru.he is the father of that pup in Kagome's womb."  
  
"You.DAMN YOU!!!" Inuyasha pushed Miroku out of the way. He charged at Sesshomaru, "IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!!!!" Before Inuyasha could strike, his nose caught on a scent.  
  
He abruptly turned and looked in the direction of the scent. A woman? Inuyasha followed the scent.  
  
"You yell at me for not killing him and then you go off and follow your nose!!!" Miroku bellowed.  
  
Inuyasha ignored him. He saw Kagome walking towards the well. He didn't want her to go.but something made him hide in a tree and spy on her. Another woman was standing by the well.  
  
Who was that woman? Kagome didn't notice the woman until she reached the edge of the well. She was a little freaked out. The woman was looking down the well. The woman turned to Kagome,  
  
"Please! My child is down there! Help him!"  
  
Kagome nodded and took her jewel shard off (if she jumped down there with is on, she would've been transported back to the future), "Please hold this.and be careful." Kagome jumped down the well and saw the little boy laying face down in the dirt.  
  
She scooped him up in her soft fragile arm and with one hand climbed out of the well. She took the free arm and swung it over the edge of the well and the handed the little boy to his mother. The woman handed Kagome the jewel back and thanked her.  
  
"Oh, it was really no big deal." Kagome waved.  
  
"Please come to our hut and eat.my daughter will be glad to have some one to talk to." The woman pulled Kagome's hand into hers and leaded her away from the well.  
  
"No arguments here." Kagome chuckled.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome leave with that woman. At least she isn't going home yet.  
  
"Miroku! Which way did Kagome go?" Sango pulled her hair up as she walked out of the hut.  
  
"She went that way." he replied.  
  
"Thanks!" Sango started off in the direction of the well but then came to a halt. She slowly turned around and faced Miroku, "Why is Sesshomaru behind you?" She was really freaked out.  
  
"He came to collect Kagome.but she ran towards the well." Miroku said  
  
"Collect Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, you see, Kagome carries Sesshomaru's pup and."  
  
Sesshomaru took Miroku by the neck and threw him to the ground and went to sit under a tree.  
  
"Kagome carries.your pup?" Sango fainted on the spot.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku went over to Sango He held Sango in his arms and placed one hand under her head and the other on her thigh.  
  
"Please come in." The woman said lying the little boy down on a cot in the corner.  
  
Kagome walked into the village woman's hut. She saw a man in the corner by the stove. He was heating up some water. Her eye also caught a person in the corner shivering. The woman noticed the blank stare on Kagome's face.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to see her like this.She has a very bad cold."  
  
"It's alright.here." Kagome took her sleeping bag out of her Pac. She wrapped it around the girl.  
  
"Her name is Suzuki." the woman said, "a demon gave her this cold." the woman said as Suzuki coughed.  
  
"It sounds painful." Kagome whispered. Of course it sounds painful you twit!!! Kagome scolded herself.  
  
"Excuse me miss." the man said, "Would you like some broth?"  
  
"I have a better idea."  
  
Chapter 6 Kagome smiled and rummaged through her Pac. She pulled out four packages of Ramen and four chocolate bars, "May I do the honors of providing supper ma'am?"  
  
The woman was surprised and replied, "My name is Hanika, and yes you may.what is your name dear?"  
  
"Oh my! How rude of me.my name is Kagome." she blushed. How could she have forgotten to introduce herself? "This is called Ramen. Their noodles."  
  
Kagome also took out her timer and a pot. She took some bottled water and poured it into the pot and put it on the stove, "Now, you set the timer like this and when it goes, 'DING' you take out the noodles and eat!" Kagome said excitedly.  
  
The people in the hut were very confused. Kagome felt really stupid.  
  
"Um, let's just say it's a stew!" Kagome covered up.  
  
"Oh, I see now!" the man shouted.  
  
Kagome was relieved. At least they didn't think she was crazy. Suzuki was coughing even more.  
  
"I have something for her." Kagome looked in her Pac again, and pulled out some cough medicine. She poured some into a teacup and held it in front of Suzuki, "drink."  
  
Suzuki took the cup from Kagome and drank. The warm red liquid flowed down Suzuki's throat. She winced at the taste.  
  
"I know the taste is terrible. My mother makes me take that too. Especially when I have a really bad cold."  
  
Suzuki hugged Kagome and said, "Thank you Kagome." then she fell asleep.  
  
"What does that medicine do?" the man asked.  
  
"That will help with her cold. When she wakes up, she should be as good as new!" Kagome smiled as the timer went off, "Ah, it's ready." Kagome poured the noodles into a bowl and gave it to the man, "Here you go sir."  
  
Hanika nudged the man, "tell her your name! She's no demon! She helped Koraco and Suzuki!"  
  
The man sighed and gave in.  
  
"Kagome, my name is Jerboa. Call me Jebb."  
  
Kagome smiled at Jebb and put the other pot of Ramen on.  
  
"What is that smell?!" Inuyasha was talking to Miroku.  
  
"I don't know Inuyasha. But it sure smells good."  
  
Inuyasha knew that smell.but he couldn't quite make out what it was. He knew that it was with Kagome though because her scent was over lapping it. Finally, the wheels in his head started to turn, his stomach growled, and his nose shifted into high gear.  
  
"RAMEN!!!" Inuyasha was gone in a flash towards where Kagome was.  
  
Finally all four packages of Ramen were cooked and everyone but Suzuki was eating.  
  
"This is really good Kagome!" Koraco squealed.  
  
"Thanks Koraco." Kagome smiled. She cleaned up her mess and put everything back in her pac. Then she pulled out four chocolate bars. After everyone was done eating, and handed the bars to them.  
  
"What are these?" Koraco asked.  
  
"It's called chocolate! It's very sweet. Try it!"  
  
Koraco took a bite of the chocolate and grinned, "your right, it is tasty."  
  
Suzuki woke up. Her hair was a mess. Kagome smiled nicely at her and pulled a brush out of her pac. She sat next to Suzuki and brushed her hair. The silkiness of Suzuki's hair was amazing. It's a good thing that Yura is dead.  
  
Kagome then pulled Suzuki's hair up into a ponytail and clipped it to her head with a hair clip. Suzuki winced when the clip pulled her hair tightly.  
  
"Sorry.At least it will keep your hair off your neck." Kagome whispered. She noticed that Suzuki was about her age.maybe a little older. Suzuki started coughing again. This time when she coughed, there was blood on her hand.  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome gasped, "We have to get a doctor."  
  
"We've seen a doctor. He said there was nothing he could do." Hanika said softly.  
  
"Is sister Suzuki going to get better soon? I've had no one to play with." Koraco lowered his head.  
  
"You know what," Kagome said, "You should come with me.all of you. I know this.person that can heal anything."  
  
"Really?!" Jebb shouted.  
  
"Yes," Kagome said standing up, "If you want to come I mean."  
  
The family grabbed some blankets; head rests, and put them in a bag. Jebb scooped Suzuki up in his arms.  
  
"Are you ready?" Kagome asked.  
  
Everyone nodded and Koraco jumped for joy. Kagome smiled and walked out of the hut. She jumped back hitting her shoulder on the entranceway of the hut.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ramen?!"  
  
Kagome laughed so hard she almost cried. Inuyasha was offended.  
  
"Come off it! I'm hungry! Where is it?!"  
  
"It's all gone." Kagome lied.  
  
"Wha.What did you say?! All gone?! NO!" Inuyasha grabbed her pac and rummaged through it. He found a package of Ramen and glared at Kagome viciously, "Liar.cook it!"  
  
"You'll have to wait! I have to take their daughter to Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, "the Tenseiga can heal her."  
  
Inuyasha laughed so hard he almost died, "Take them? To Sesshomaru?! Don't make me laugh!" He fell over clutching his gut laughing.  
  
Kagome was not amused. Inuyasha saw the look on her face and stood up.  
  
"You should've stayed down there."  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"SIT BOY!!!" She bellowed.  
  
"Damn it." Inuyasha fell to the ground.  
  
Kagome heard laughter in the background. Everyone watched how she defeated the demon. The family didn't know that Inuyasha was a friend, but some things are better left unsaid. With that, Kagome lead everyone away from the hut and towards the other "camp".  
  
"Inuyasha sure does have a weak stomach." Miroku said to Shippou.  
  
Shippou nodded and replied, "Yeah." his stomach growls, "and right now, I do too." He stood up and went into the hut. Sango had come back because she could not find Kagome. Sango had put a pot of stew on over the little fire she made.  
  
"What is that smell?" Shippou asked  
  
"It's my famous herbal stew!" Sango smiled  
  
"Uh.what's that?"  
  
Sango laughed and replied, "It's a meatless stew made from herbs and vegetables."  
  
Shippou made a face that made Sango laugh. Shippou said that he'd rather eat a toad than eat something with out meat. Sango made a face and went outside and then came back in.  
  
Chapter 7 "What was that about?" Shippou asked.  
  
Sango burst out laughing and held up a toad. Shippou jumped back and ran out of the hut.  
  
"What's the matter Shippou?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Sango's cooking." He replied.  
  
Sesshomaru, who was sitting under a tree, chuckled. Shippou wanted to know who was under the tree. So he walked over to the tree, screamed, and ran behind Miroku.  
  
"I don't bite," Sesshomaru tried to calm Shippou down, "well not that hard at least."  
  
"That's reassuring" Shippou stuck his tongue out.  
  
There was a rustle of leaves behind Miroku. Shippou (he's always afraid) jumped into Miroku's arms. Kagome appeared from the bushes.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Shippou jumped into her arms and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Hi Shippou. How was your nap while I was gone?"  
  
Shippou pouted, "Sango woke me up.she made me gather herbs."  
  
Kagome laughed. She walked over to Miroku and gave him a hug, "Hi Miroku."  
  
Miroku was in complete shock. She gave me a hug?! I didn't even get slapped!!!  
  
Kagome pulled away and saw the look on Miroku's face.  
  
"Oh, Kagome! Will you do the honor's of bearing me a."  
  
SLAP!!!  
  
Miroku lie sprawled out on the ground.  
  
"No." Kagome chuckled and told the family that was still behind the bushes to come out. Koraco jumped out and ran up to Kagome. He eyed Shippou very carefully.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kagome gasped, "This is Shippou, Koraco. Now that you're here, you two can play together!"  
  
Shippou walked up to Koraco and held out his hand, "Hi! I'm Shippou!"  
  
Koraco smiled and took Shippou's hand. Kagome helped Hanika and Jebb out from behind the bushes. Hanika gave thanks to Kagome and went inside the hut. Jebb held the unconscious Suzuki. Suzuki's black hair fell out of the clip and tumbled out of the ponytail.  
  
Sesshomaru was staring at the strange people. But as soon as the clip fell out, his attention went straight to Suzuki. She.her beauty.stunning. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to the three. He pushed Kagome aside and looked at Suzuki.  
  
Jebb stared at Sesshomaru realizing what he was.  
  
"DEMON!!!" he shouted running into the hut.  
  
Sesshomaru stared after Jebb.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Kagome called.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm glad your still here."  
  
"I have news Kagome."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"You.you."  
  
"Kagome!" Hanika shouted from the hut.  
  
"Coming!" Kagome ran into the hut. She saw the terrible sight. Suzuki was tossing in her sleep wildly. Her eyes were wide open and bloodshot. What was going on?  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Sesshomaru was in the hut in an instant. He saw the horror in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Use the Tenseiga on Suzuki.she is very ill.please.do it for her family." Kagome whispered putting her arm on Sesshomaru's shoulder.  
  
Sesshomaru drew the Tenseiga and Hanika let out a loud pitch scream. Sesshomaru dropped the Tenseiga gripping his ears. His eyes flamed red. Kagome hushed Hanika.  
  
"Do you know what pain you have caused me?!" Sesshomaru howled. He picked up the Tenseiga and sliced Suzuki with it.  
  
"MY DAUGHTER!!!" Jebb howled. He took the Tenseiga (not knowing that it healed) and tried to thrust it into Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took back the sword and walked out of the hut. Suzuki stopped tossing and closed her eyes.  
  
"Mother.I." Suzuki spoke softly. She opened her eyes slowly and sat up.  
  
"You're.you're not dead?!" Jebb hugged his daughter.  
  
"That sword.it did not kill her?" Hanika asked.  
  
"No.the Tenseiga is a sword of healing. It cannot kill.only heal." Kagome said quietly.  
  
Hanika rushed up to Kagome and hugged her, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"  
  
Kagome walked outside to sit with the others. She let out a deep sigh and said to them all, "Let the family have the hut. We can sleep outside."  
  
Everyone agreed.except Inuyasha.  
  
"I want to sleep in there!!!"  
  
"You sleep outside in a tree anyways!!!" Kagome howled back.  
  
Sango looked at the shadowy form of Sesshomaru, who was under the tree again. She walked over and sat next to him. Why did she trust him now? Sesshomaru looked at her. She stared deep into his hazel eyes and smiled. Something about this man made her like him. She put her head on against the tree and said,  
  
"Look at them.fighting again. Can't they ever get along?"  
  
"I guess that's how they show their love to each other." Sesshomaru guessed.  
  
He never showed his love for Kagome like that. He would spoil her with kisses and hugs.and only once had he ever given himself to her. But after that, it was like Kagome was a different person. She avoided him. But then, that afternoon right before dinner, she smiled at him. She didn't try to run. She changed into the kimono that he had given her.  
  
She came to the well-prepared dinner.that he wrecked. He felt like telling Kagome about the creature that was inside her.then he would just leave. Leave the woman who broke his heart! Who took his love and shattered it into a thousand little pieces. The love that he wanted to wrap Kagome in when she was hurt or cold. The kind of love that makes the world go 'round.  
  
"Did you hear me?" Sango interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"I asked, what's the matter? You seem tense."  
  
"It's a long story." Sesshomaru stood up.  
  
"Well, if we go for a long enough walk, I bet you could tell me the whole thing." Sango suggested with a smile.  
  
Sesshomaru took Sango by the hand and walked away with her. He needed someone to talk to.besides Miroku, or Kagome.and of course, Inuyasha.he would never understand.the stupid half-breed.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Inuyasha slowly walked up to the hut. He had been walking around trying to sort out all the 'Kagome carries my pup' stuff. The fire was out and everyone was sleeping. He saw Shippou lying by Kagome, Miroku almost on top of Kagome as well, (what do you expect? He's a perv!) The family that was with Kagome was probably in the hut. So everyone was accounted for.except.  
  
"Sango?" Inuyasha whispered into the night.  
  
He looked around and carefully checked each sleeping persons face. Sango was no where to be seen, and neither was.Sesshomaru.  
  
"I get it." Sango felt horrible for making Sesshomaru tell her everything.  
  
They had found a nice place to sit and talk.away from everybody else. Sango sat on a rock, and Sesshomaru, under a tree.  
  
"I feel bad for doing this to Kagome." Sesshomaru admitted.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," Sango shifted on the rock, "I think I should be going back now.it's getting late."  
  
She stood up to leave and when she turned around Sesshomaru was standing there. He smiled at her and embraced her. Sango stood there with Sesshomaru's arms around her.  
  
"Thank you Sango." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For letting me talk to you."  
  
"It's ok." Sango said breaking free from Sesshomaru's grip.  
  
Sesshomaru was hurt. A woman had pulled away from him for the second time. He didn't want to show the pain, so he moved out of the way and let Sango leave.  
  
Sesshomaru must have taken Sango! I must find her! Inuyasha thought to himself, sniffing around.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered, but she did not wake. Inuyasha sniffed in all directions finally, he caught a scent.  
  
"Sesshomaru, you did take her," Inuyasha sniffed some more, "Her scent is touching yours.what did u do to her?"  
  
"Why did he hug me?" Sango said to herself, "I'm surprised I didn't kill him."  
  
She ran back towards the camp. Finally she saw the hut that everyone was sleeping at. But only one person was awake. She saw Inuyasha sniffing the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him.  
  
Inuyasha looked up with a confused expression on his face, "you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought you were like, taken by Sesshomaru."  
  
"Oh, no." Sango explained, "We went for a walk, and we talked."  
  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU POSSESSED?! I MEAN, I THOUGHT DEMON-SLAYERS KILL DEMONS!!! AND YOU WENT FOR A WALK?!" Inuyasha was furious. Sesshomaru could have killed her and Sango was supposed to despise Sesshomaru.and yet she goes for a walk with him? Something was not right.  
  
"What's the big deal? I went for a nice little walk."  
  
"Demon-slayers kill demons.not walk with them!"  
  
"Inuyasha.chill out!"  
  
"Sango.he could have killed you!"  
  
"Inuyasha, he just wanted to talk."  
  
"Sango."  
  
"SIT BOY!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground. Sango looked at Kagome in question.  
  
"He woke me up!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha and turned over on her side and went back to sleep.  
  
Sango tried really hard not to laugh because if she did, she might wake the others. Inuyasha sat up with dirt and grass on his face. Sango burst out giggling. She couldn't help it. Inuyasha stood up and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Stupid wench."  
  
"SIT BOY!!!" Kagome shouted once more.  
  
Sango looked at her again.  
  
"I heard him." Kagome smiled to herself.  
  
Sango went over and snuggled up (she's brave) to Miroku. She wrapped her arms around him. The warmth from his body covered her. Inuyasha looked at the two.  
  
How come I can't do that with Kagome? He thought to himself.  
  
The next morning, Miroku woke to see Sango snuggled up close to him. He smiled and brushed his hand across her face. She was soft and delicate. Her body was like porcelain.it was just so fragile.  
  
"Aw, look at them," Kagome smiled, "They are so cute together."  
  
Hanika walked up to Kagome and told her some good news.  
  
"Suzuki has not complained about anything at all. Her cough is gone and the fever that she had has disappeared."  
  
"That's very good." Kagome said stirring the morning stew.  
  
Koraco came galloping out of the hut holding Shippo in his arms.  
  
"I can walk ya know!" Shippo howled.  
  
Koraco laughed and put Shippo down, "I'll race ya to the well and back!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
"Ok, but no magic." Koraco pointed at Shippo and with that they were gone.  
  
Kagome watched to two run off in the distance. She smiled and stirred the stew some more. Inuyasha sniffed and walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Where's the Ramen?"  
  
"Inuyasha, you're so greedy.there is none. It's all gone."  
  
"WHAT?!" he drooped his head, "no more Ramen."  
  
Inuyasha walked away sobbing.  
  
Geez, it's only noodles! Kagome thought.  
  
Suzuki walked out of the hut. Her bright black hair shimmered in the sunlight. Kagome smiled at her and stood up. Suzuki ran up to Kagome and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you again, Lady Kagome." She smiled.  
  
"Oh, don't thank me," Kagome pulled back, "Thank Sesshomaru."  
  
"You mean the man with the sword?"  
  
"Yes Suzuki, thank him." Kagome said.  
  
Suzuki looked around, "Where is he?"  
  
"I know where his castle is.but we will need someone to take us there."  
  
Chapter 9 "I'll take you!" a voice cried out.  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw Miroku. She rolled her eyes. Miroku rushed up to Suzuki and held her hand.  
  
"Would you do me the honor or bearing."  
  
Kagome whacked him on the head, "Miroku! Show some respect! She has just come out of recovery!!!"  
  
Miroku backed away quickly, "Be that way."  
  
Kagome laughed, "What a idiot."  
  
"So who will take us?" Suzuki asked.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment and replied smiling, "Inuyasha will."  
  
Where was she?!  
  
Ever since he had let Sango leave, Sesshomaru had been looking for Rin. He could've sworn he smelt her blood. He kept jerking his head in different directions, catching floral scents of his darling Rin.  
  
He raced one way and then another. Finally he came to a clearing and saw two humans' dead. His or her arms were reached out, as if trying to pull something away from somebody. There was only one single drop of blood.  
  
Sesshomaru knelt down and put his nose close to the spot. He sniffed it. (I know it sounds like something Inuyasha would do but.give me a break!) His eye's widened. It was her blood.  
  
This is Rin's blood! I must be close!  
  
He looked around and saw a little pathway with blood spots on the grass. He slowly walked over and sniffed another spot. Once again it was her blood. Sesshomaru found a blood trail of his little Rin.  
  
His mind kicked into high gear. She could have bled to death! She could have been eaten! He couldn't think of all those terrible things. He just had to set his mind on killing the demon that took her. Sesshomaru took off in the direction of the blood spots.  
  
"Why do I have to take you?!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Because, Suzuki and I need a fast transportation!"  
  
"Transpor what?"  
  
"Transportation.a way of getting from place to place."  
  
"So am I your little transpor thingy?!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome.  
  
"You will be.don't make me say sit!"  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground.  
  
"I didn't mean it!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Aw man!" Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said kissing his cheek.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and smiled slyly.  
  
"Let us get our stuff and."  
  
"Stuff?"  
  
"Well of course! There is no way we'll be back in a few hours!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We'll be staying for a couple days! Suzuki wants to thank Sesshomaru for saving her, and I want her to meet Rin!" Kagome clapped her hands together happily.  
  
So I take it she still doesn't know about the pup. Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Fine! Just hurry up!" Inuyasha huffed.  
  
Kagome grabbed her Pac. There were tons of clothes in there and she could lend Suzuki some of her clothes. She ran back outside and waited by Inuyasha.  
  
"What are we waiting for then?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Suzuki.she's saying goodbye to her parents."  
  
"Geez, she takes longer than you do."  
  
Kagome looked around and then pulled her lips up to Inuyasha's. She kissed him softly and pulled back as she heard Miroku clear his throat.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked irritated.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm taking Kagome and that Suzuki girl to Sesshomaru."  
  
"Oh.have fun." Miroku laughed at Inuyasha, turned and walked into the hut.  
  
Suzuki ran out of the hut with little wet specks on her face, "Ok, we can go."  
  
Kagome grabbed Suzuki's hand and Inuyasha pulled them both on his back.  
  
"Hang on.it might be a little bumpy." Inuyasha warned them both.  
  
Kagome snuggled her head on his shoulder. Suzuki watched the expression on Inuyasha's face as Kagome did this.  
  
He must like her. Look at that wide grin on his face. Suzuki thought.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Suzuki saw Inuyasha's ears.  
  
She smiled like there was no tomorrow. Inuyasha sighed and said,  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Suzuki smiled and played with his ears. They were so soft and fuzzy! She just wanted to play with them the whole time. But she decided not to. Her hair blew wildly in the wind. She laughed and smiled.  
  
What's with this girl? She is.just too happy! Inuyasha was freaked out.  
  
He could feel Kagome's warm breath on his neck. He felt like melting into a thousand little droplets. He just wanted to throw that Suzuki girl off his back and run away with Kagome! He could marry her! They could have children together.but then, she already has a pup inside of her.  
  
He wanted to shove Tetsiega into his own gut. He felt terrible for letting Sesshomaru do that to her. Sesshomaru had taken Inuyasha's fantasy away from him. Inuyasha wanted to be the one to have Kagome bear his pup. But instead, his bastard of a brother had to go and do it!  
  
He felt Kagome shift around on his back. He gripped her leg tightly so she wouldn't fall. He totally forgot about Suzuki; she was just so quiet. He also held Suzuki's leg tightly so she wouldn't fall either. He saw the cloudy figure of a castle.  
  
"That must be it." He said to himself.  
  
He didn't want Kagome to go into that castle alone. But then again, she had Suzuki with her, so she should be safe. Of course, Sesshomaru was still in love with her, so, he knew that the father (grrrrrr) of that pup that was in Kagome's womb, would not hurt the mother.  
  
"Is that the castle?" Suzuki asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I guess. I've never really been here before.and I have no intention of returning after I retrieve you two."  
  
"Why not? Is this not the castle of your brother?"  
  
"How do you know?!"  
  
"Lady Kagome told me last night."  
  
"Oh, yes! This is my beloved brother's castle! I just want to hug him and say, 'this castle is the best thing in the world and I'm glad we're brothers!'" Inuyasha replied sarcastically.  
  
"But don't you love your own brother?"  
  
"I would rather have Kikyo take him to the depths of hell than respect or love him."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"You would never understand Suzuki." Kagome whispered to her.  
  
"Yeah, so just butt out!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"My apologies!" Suzuki cried.  
  
Chapter 10 Kagome lifted her mouth to Inuyasha's ear, "Look what you did.you made her cry.apologize right now Inuyasha."  
  
"But."  
  
"But nothing! Do it!"  
  
"Oh, alright," Inuyasha turned his head to Suzuki, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."  
  
Suzuki wiped her eyes, and smiled, "It's ok," she turned to Kagome, "He needs to work on his people skills."  
  
"I heard that!" Inuyasha howled.  
  
Suzuki and Kagome both laughed. Finally, there was touchdown. Suzuki jumped off of Inuyasha's back, and Kagome slid off. Inuyasha sniffed the air.  
  
"He's not here."  
  
"What?" Kagome and Suzuki said.  
  
"He's not here! So that means you have to come back with me."  
  
"No we don't! We can stay! Mikiah is still here!" Kagome clapped her hands together.  
  
Little did she know, that Mikiah was indeed dead. For that treacherous demon Demokishi killed him.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome pulled him close.  
  
Inuyasha pouted his lips for a kiss when Kagome kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"What?" Kagome smiled trying not to laugh.  
  
"You did it wrong!"  
  
"Why? Did you want me to do this?" Kagome kissed his lips.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, "Yup."  
  
Kagome shook her head, took Suzuki's hand and walked towards the castle. Suzuki turned her head back at Inuyasha.  
  
"Thank you!" She waved with her free hand.  
  
She is way too happy. Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"So where did they go?" Sango asked Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha took Kagome and Suzuki to Sesshomaru's castle."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Suzuki wanted to thank Sesshomaru for healing her with the Tensega."  
  
"Oh.so what are we supposed to do? Just stay here?"  
  
"I guess so." Miroku replied.  
  
"So.."  
  
"Why were you laying with me last night Sango?"  
  
Sango turned bright red.  
  
"I was?" she tried to cover up.  
  
"Yes you were. It was really quite nice.and warm."  
  
"I.um.I needed a blanket and you were the only one with a blanket that could fit two people."  
  
Miroku was hurt. She only lied next to him to use his blanket?  
  
"Oh, I see.well then, if you wanted the blanket so much, you should've just woken me up and asked for it!" Miroku walked into the hut.  
  
Now Sango felt terrible. He didn't know but Sango loved Miroku. All that will you bear my child thing had worked. She wanted to be with him, but she was afraid to tell him.  
  
Sesshomaru had followed the blood trail to a cavern. It was dark inside, but he went in anyways. There were little candles in corner that were lit but did not give off much light. He finally heard heavy breathing and soft crying.  
  
"Shut up you stupid brat!" Demokishi hollered at Rin.  
  
"Let me go! I want to go back to my Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
"Never! I will keep you here. Then I will cast a spell that will turn you into a demon like me. Then you will kill your Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
"I could never kill him! He's my daddy!"  
  
Sesshomaru stood where he was and just listened. Finally he could take it no more. He stepped out behind Demokishi with flaring red eyes. Rin noticed those eyes and looked back at Demokishi. She started to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny brat?"  
  
"Your in big trouble!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Rin pointed behind Demokishi. He turned around and faced Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed Demokishi by the neck and squeezed. The puny demon gasped for air. Sesshomaru looked at Rin.  
  
"Did he hurt you?"  
  
Rin looked at Demokishi. He stared back with pleading eyes. Then a voice came into Rin's head. Please! Spare my life little Rin!  
  
"I asked if he hurt you Rin."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sesshomaru squeezed Demokishi's neck tighter and then threw him against the wall. Demokishi's eyes went from yellow to black. Fire came from his hands. He threw fireballs at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged them, grabbed Demokishi's shoulders and head. He pulled with all his might.  
  
"Rin look away." Sesshomaru ordered.  
  
Rin looked away as there was a splatter of blood on the walls of the cavern. She was hit with some of it as well, but she didn't make a movement or a sound. Sesshomaru dropped Demokishi's severed head and body on the ground. He opened Rin's cell and let her out. Rin smiled at Sesshomaru then jumped into his arms. He received the biggest hug in history.  
  
"My little Rin. I am sorry this had to happen." Sesshomaru said kissing Rin's cheek.  
  
"It's ok Sesshomaru-sama. I'm just glad you saved me" Rin hugged and kissed Sesshomaru.  
  
It was this moment when he felt all warm and fuzzy inside. He had finally got his little Rin back.  
  
Kagome and Suzuki were now inside the castle. They entered through the servant door. Usually Mikiah would be sitting by the fire in the storage room at this time of day. Where was he? Oh well. Kagome decided to go to her 'old' room. As she walked down the hallway with Suzuki, many servants smiled and welcomed her back.  
  
"Lady Kagome!" cried a familiar voice.  
  
"Saranika!" Kagome hugged the servant.  
  
"It is so good to see you again!"  
  
"You too!"  
  
"Who is that?" Saranika looked at the other girl.  
  
"My apologies! This is Suzuki. I brought her here to thank Sesshomaru for saving her life."  
  
"I am sorry. Master Sesshomaru is not here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, he hasn't been here in days."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But you can still stay."  
  
"Great!"  
  
Saranika lead Kagome to her room, and then helped her unpack.  
  
"Will Lady Suzuki be staying in the same room?"  
  
Kagome looked at Suzuki.  
  
"I.I will please have my own room." Suzuki wanted to seem at least a little brave.  
  
"Are you sure Suzuki?" Kagome asked her.  
  
"Yes.I will be fine." I hope.  
  
Kagome smiled at Suzuki and then turned to Saranika,  
  
"Where is Mikiah?"  
  
Saranika lowered her head, "Mikiah is.dead Lady Kagome."  
  
Kagome was shocked, "Wha.what happened?"  
  
"It was a demon. The demon had pierced Mikiah's heart with a dagger."  
  
Suzuki didn't know Mikiah, but she cried out of sympathy.  
  
"That's terrible. Wasn't he Rin's friend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Speaking of Rin, where is she?"  
  
Saranika looked Kagome in the eye, "She has been kidnapped."  
  
Kagome nearly fell over, "No! Not Rin!"  
  
Suzuki held Kagome as tears poured from her eyes. Kagome had promised to be Rin's mother.and now, there was no child to be a mother too. Suzuki put Kagome at arms length and said,  
  
"She will be okay. If she is strong like you, she will be okay."  
  
Kagome was touched, "Thank you Suzuki."  
  
Chapter 11 She wiped her tears on plastered on a smile. Saranika (disobeyed rules) gave Kagome a hug as well.  
  
"When Master Sesshomaru found out what happened, he killed five servants. I did not know their names for they were new." Saranika told Kagome.  
  
"Lady Kagome, should we return with Inuyasha?" Suzuki asked.  
  
"No. We will have a nice dinner, a cleansing bath, and then we will sleep in nice crisp sheets." Kagome smiled.  
  
"That sounds wonderful." Suzuki could imagine it.  
  
"I will have supper prepared. Give me the word and your bath will be ready, and I will have Carina tend to the sheets." Saranika gave them a wide grin and left the room.  
  
"Um, Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What about my room?"  
  
Kagome looked at Suzuki and realized that Saranika never gave her a room. The both started laughing.  
  
"Why does she have to go?!" Shippo cried to Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know! Suzuki wanted to thank Sesshomaru for saving her life.that's all."  
  
"I want her here though!"  
  
"Come off it Shippo!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"You are stupid! How can you let Kagome go back to that place?!"  
  
"Did you just call me stupid?"  
  
Inuyasha started chasing Shippo around the lit campfire. He was cursing at him and thrashing after him.  
  
"AH! HELP!!!" Shippo cried out in terror.  
  
Sango and Miroku just watched. They were trying so hard not to laugh, but is came anyway.  
  
Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and glared at them,  
  
"Did you laugh at me?!"  
  
They both shook their heads and slowly backed away into the hut.  
  
"Here we are!" Saranika brought out a nice hot platter of roasted duck.  
  
Kagome had never eaten duck before, but by the look on Suzuki's face, neither had she. Suzuki stabbed at her food with her chopstick. Kagome laughed at her softly and could see the red coming to her face.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." Kagome said stabbing her own food.  
  
Saranika noticed the hesitation in their eating.  
  
"Is there something wrong? Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Oh, no.I've just never had duck before."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"Um, you know, I would be glad to make something for the both of us," Kagome said smiling, "Is that ok with you Saranika?"  
  
"It is fine!" Saranika smiled.  
  
"I'll be right back! Saranika, please put some hot water into a vat, and put it over a fire." Kagome said leaving the room.  
  
Suzuki stood up, "May I help you please?"  
  
Saranika was shocked. No one has ever offered to help her.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess." Saranika smiled.  
  
Suzuki helped clear the food from the plates, and helped with the vat and water. Kagome walked back into the dining quarters. She held up three packages of Ramen. Suzuki smiled.  
  
"Are you going to make that Lady Kagome?" Suzuki asked.  
  
"Yes," Kagome smiled, "I brought three packages; one for you, one for me, and one for Saranika."  
  
Saranika paused and looked at Kagome.  
  
"You are going to feed me?"  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled. Saranika had never been invited to eat with the residents of the castle. She was truly touched. Kagome dumped both packages into the boiling water and mixed all ingredients.  
  
When all was ready, Kagome asked Saranika for three bowls and three sets of chopsticks. Finally they sat at the table and ate their Ramen. Saranika was so touched, that she did not speak while they ate. Kagome finally broke the silence.  
  
"Saranika? How is it?"  
  
"Oh, the food? It's fine!"  
  
"Then what's the matter?"  
  
"I've just never been asked to eat with a resident of the castle."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"No Lady Kagome." Saranika said looking at her.  
  
"Oh.How come?" Suzuki asked.  
  
"Well, I."  
  
Chapter 12 Saranika's eyes widened. She jumped up from her seat. Kagome stood up and looked behind her. Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway with Rin in his arms.  
  
"Saranika, take Rin to her room. Fix any wounds that she might have."  
  
"Yes Master Sesshomaru." Saranika said taking Rin from him.  
  
"Why? Why are you here?" He asked Kagome.  
  
"I brought Suzuki here. She wanted to thank you."  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the other girl. It was like her beauty was controlling him. He walked towards her. She stood up and looked him straight in the eye. She smiled and said,  
  
"Thank you Sesshomaru.thank you for saving my life."  
  
Without warning she hugged him. Her small frail figure, no bigger than Kagome, wrapped her arms around him. He felt more warmth then he did with Kagome.  
  
"Uh.your welcome?" he said looking at Kagome again with a confused expression.  
  
Kagome turned away. She tried not to laugh, but a little giggle burst from her lips. Suzuki pulled away from Sesshomaru and looked into his eyes again. She was attracted to him. Her mind was telling her to kiss him. But her heart was telling her to sit down again.  
  
Suzuki was getting ready to sit, when out of the blue; Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her up to his face.  
  
"Get out." He growled.  
  
Sesshomaru threw her to the ground. Kagome ran over to Suzuki who was unconscious. She stood up and glared at Sesshomaru.  
  
"What? What did she do?"  
  
"She doesn't belong here!"  
  
"And why not?! She came to thank you!"  
  
"So."  
  
"So?! So after she thanks you, you throw her to the ground and knock her out."  
  
"I."  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
Kagome shook Suzuki slightly waking her up. She took Suzuki by the hand and led her down the hallway towards Kagome's bedchamber. Sesshomaru followed slowly and quietly after them.  
  
Once in the bedchamber, Kagome helped Suzuki into some nightclothes, and then into bed. Kagome kissed Suzuki's forehead and said her goodnight's. Kagome blew out the candle and left the room.  
  
She closed the door behind her and when she turned around, she was face to face with Sesshomaru. She was startled and glared at him.  
  
"I still can't believe you."  
  
Sesshomaru stood there speechless.  
  
"I mean come on! A simple girl, giving you thanks, and you practically scare her half to death."  
  
Sesshomaru lowered his head.  
  
"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Kagome lifted his head.  
  
Sesshomaru stared into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome love."  
  
Sesshomaru leaned in for a kiss when Saranika walked up. He looked disappointed.  
  
"Excuse me, but there is someone at the front gate. He said his name was Shippo?"  
  
Kagome let out a soft chuckle and smiled. She took Sesshomaru by the hand and said,  
  
"Come on. Lets see Shippo"  
  
Sesshomaru let Kagome pull him to the main gate. He watched how Kagome's hair blew in the soft breeze when they were finally outside.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Shippo said jumping into her arms.  
  
"Hi Shippo." Kagome said smiling and letting go of Sesshomaru's hand.  
  
"I made Inuyasha come here! I had to see you.because you never said goodbye to us."  
  
"I'm sorry Shippo."  
  
"But why didn't you say goodbye?"  
  
Kagome was about to speak when.  
  
"Because she wanted to see her beloved boyfriend."  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh oh.wrong thing to say."  
  
"You got that right.SIT BOY!!!"  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground. He swore into the ground. Shippo jumped down and said,  
  
"Well, that's all I wanted to know."  
  
"Then lets go twerp!" Inuyasha said grabbing Shippo by the tail.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha turned around,  
  
"What Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru grinned and pulled Kagome close to him and kissed her. Inuyasha nearly ran over there.but he could see that Kagome was kissing back. How could she do that to him? She said she loved him, but then she kisses his stupid brother! Inuyasha wanted to rip them both apart. But instead he left.  
  
Kagome pulled free.  
  
"How could you?!"  
  
Sesshomaru let an evil smile cross his face.  
  
"You know I love him!"  
  
Kagome started hitting his chest. Sesshomaru, being full demon, barely felt a thing. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her close again. She tried to wriggle free, but it was no use. He took his hand and cupped her chin in it.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?"  
  
Kagome didn't say anything.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Kagome looked away. Even though she couldn't move her head, she moved her eyes. Little water droplets formed at the creases of her eyes.  
  
"Kagome! Tell me!"  
  
Kagome let out a yelp. Sesshomaru had tightened his grip on her wrist and chin.  
  
"I don't hate you! I just don't love you."  
  
Sesshomaru felt like a dagger had just pierced his heart for the second time.  
  
"You should love the father of that pup that you carry."  
  
He dropped his hands and headed for the castle. Kagome stood there, jaw dropped, in shock.  
  
"Wha.what? Father of that pup? What pup?"  
  
Kagome ran up to Sesshomaru and stood in front of him.  
  
"Move."  
  
"Sesshomaru! What are you talking about?! Pup?!"  
  
"Kagome, you carry my pup."  
  
Kagome was in complete shock. There could either be a human, half-breed, or demon pup inside her right now. One thing was for sure. She was about to faint. And with that, she did. Kagome fell into Sesshomaru's arms. He staggered to hold her and unlike Inuyasha, he didn't fall.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Suzuki stared at the stone ceiling for what seemed like hours. Finally she sat up in her bed and looked around. She shivered slightly and pulled the blankets tightly around her.  
  
"I think I want to explore this castle." Suzuki said to herself.  
  
She stood up, with the blanket still wrapped around her, and walked to the door. When she opened it, Sesshomaru stood there with the unconscious Kagome in his arms. Suzuki stood there.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She moved out of the way so Sesshomaru could put Kagome on the bed. Suzuki watched how the demon handled Kagome so gently. He told Suzuki to close the door. She closed the door, and walked over to the bed.  
  
"What happened?" Suzuki asked again.  
  
"I told her."  
  
"Told her what?"  
  
"That.that."  
  
Suzuki took Sesshomaru by the arm and turned him towards her. She gave him a deep sympathy stare.  
  
"You can tell me Sesshomaru."  
  
"Kagome carries my pup."  
  
Suzuki smiled and replied,  
  
"She's very lucky."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her with a puzzled look,  
  
"I mean.uh.never mind."  
  
Suzuki turned away, blushing. You are so blunt! Why did you say that?! Suzuki scolded herself.  
  
Sesshomaru had just fallen in love with Suzuki. He didn't know how or why, he just did. He forgot all about Kagome. His eyes were set on this beautiful human. This girl, was.was more beautiful than Kagome. Her eyes glimmered in the candlelight. Sesshomaru took Suzuki by the hand, and walked out of the room.  
  
Suzuki was very confused. Where was he taking her? Sesshomaru took Suzuki outside into his little garden that had been planted for Rin. He sat down on a little wooden bench, and pulled Suzuki next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For hurting you earlier." Sesshomaru said looking at the red mark on her wrist where he had grabbed her.  
  
Suzuki quickly pulled her sleeve over the spot. (Kagome gave her night clothes remember?)  
  
"Oh, it's no big deal."  
  
"Yes.yes it is." Sesshomaru looked away slightly.  
  
Suzuki got on the ground and knelt before him, looking deeply into his eyes.  
  
"It's alright Sesshomaru." Suzuki said bringing her face up to his and kissing him softly.  
  
Sesshomaru took Suzuki in his arms and kissed her back. He slowly slipped his tongue in and out of her mouth. Suzuki wrapped her arms around him. She then ran one hand through his long silver hair. He held her tightly. Finally they both pulled away.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at Suzuki and Suzuki stared back. He stood up and took Suzuki by the hand again, and led her back in the castle to a room.  
  
"This is your room." He said.  
  
"Thank you. Where is Kagome's room?" Suzuki smiled.  
  
Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her again, "Right next door." He then backed away and slowly started down the hallway when he heard Suzuki's voice again.  
  
"Would.would you like to come in?"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled to himself, turned around and walked into her room. Was he going to get another pleasure? He was hoping he would. Suzuki closed the door quietly and when she turned around Sesshomaru stood right there. He swooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.  
  
Suzuki knew what she wanted. But she wondered if he knew what she wanted. Sesshomaru put her down softly. She pulled him on top of her and started kissing him. Sesshomaru smiled in his mind. He was getting what he wanted. He took his hand and ran it up her thigh. She giggled, so that told him she was sensitive.  
  
Kagome turned over to her side and opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched. Maybe she should've stayed sleeping. She felt more tired than ever.  
  
"How did I get here?" she asked herself, "Oh I remember now. Sesshomaru told me that I carried his.his." Pup.that means.I am pregnant with his child?! No that can't be! I don't love him! I love Inuyasha!  
  
Kagome got out of bed and staggered to the door. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She moaned and fell to the floor. But there was more moaning. Not from Kagome, but from somewhere else. Could it be Rin? No.Rin's room was by Sesshomaru's room and his room was like, 5 doors down.  
  
Kagome managed to stand up. She flung the door open and used the wall to help her walk. She could still hear the moans for they were becoming louder. Finally she reached the next door. It was Suzuki's room. She knocked.  
  
No answer  
  
She knocked again.  
  
No answer.  
  
Finally, Kagome turned the knob and opened the door. Her jaw dropped and her eyes were about to leak. She quickly closed her eyes, and grabbed the doorknob. She yanked to door shut and slid down to the floor. Her eyes were overflowing with tears. Kagome had just seen Sesshomaru making love to Suzuki. Her heart ached. Her head hurt. Kagome stood up and limped down the hall. She had to get out of that castle.  
  
Kagome tripped once but didn't fall. At once she started yelling for Saranika.  
  
"Saranika! Saranika come help me!" Kagome screamed as she fell to the floor.  
  
Suzuki was sitting on top of Sesshomaru when he slid her off.  
  
"What is it?" Suzuki asked.  
  
"Kagome.she's in pain."  
  
"Forget her. Your mine now."  
  
"Kagome is going to be bearing me a child."  
  
"I know Sesshomaru. But I know you want me more." Suzuki said laying her body on top of his.  
  
He went inside her again. Suzuki moaned and kissed his salty lips. Sesshomaru pushed her off.  
  
"I have to help Kagome."  
  
"But."  
  
Sesshomaru got out of Suzuki's bed and put on his clothes. He kissed her one last time and left the room. When he closed the door, he saw Kagome at the end of the hallway. She was sitting with her back against the wall crying. At an instance he was by her side.  
  
"Kagome-love."  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Sesshomaru gripped his ears and back away.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?! YOU GIVE ME A SPEECH ABOUT LOVING THE FATHER OF THE PUP THAT'S INSIDE ME.AND THEN YOU GO OFF AND SCREW SUZUKI?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Kagome hollered at Sesshomaru.  
  
He was about to speak when Kagome butted in again.  
  
"I WAS RIGHT TO LOVE INUYASHA! YOU'RE WORTHLESS! I WOULD RATHER CARRY THE PUP OF INUYASHA.THAN EVER CARRY THE PUP FROM YOU!!!"  
  
Kagome stood up and ran. She knew that Sesshomaru would follow but she didn't care. She wanted to be back in Inuyasha's arms. Where it was safe. She also wanted to get rid of the pup that was inside her.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Kagome was running outside of the castle when she saw a blur of white hair. She ran into something that knocked her down. She wiped the dirt from her face and looked up.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she hollered.  
  
"Kagome.listen to me."  
  
"Sesshomaru.just go away." Kagome stood up.  
  
Sesshomaru wiped away her tears and held her close. Kagome tried to wriggle free, but Sesshomaru was just too strong. Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes looking for the truth. He said he loved her. Was he lying or tell the truth? Kagome shook her head and looked away. It didn't matter if he loved her or not. She didn't love him. She loved Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru cupped her chin in his hands.  
  
"Kagome.please don't be angry with me."  
  
"I'm not angry.just disappointed."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's nothing. Please Sesshomaru. Let me go. I want to go home."  
  
"No.you want to go back to Inuyasha."  
  
"Yes.I mean no!"  
  
"It's alright Kagome," Sesshomaru kissed her forehead, "I understand completely."  
  
Kagome was shocked. He understood? This was way to easy. Kagome stepped back. Should she walk away? Or should she run? It didn't matter how; she just wanted to get out of there. Sesshomaru smiled and stepped aside. Kagome took off running. She looked back and saw Sesshomaru watching her leave. She could just make out teardrops on his cheeks. She knew she was doing the right thing by leaving.  
  
"Inuyasha," Shippo cried.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"When is Kagome coming back?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at the little kitsune. He kept asking the same question every other minute and he was getting annoying.  
  
"Shippo," Miroku kindly butt in, "she'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"Ok." Shippo smiled.  
  
Inuyasha pictured Kagome's smile. I wish she were back now.  
  
There was a rustle of leaves from behind Miroku.  
  
"What the f." Inuyasha jumped up.  
  
Kagome came running out of the woods screaming. She tripped over Miroku and landed face first in the dirt. Shippo and Miroku started snickering and finally laughing. Kagome peeled herself from the ground and dusted herself off.  
  
"Kagome? Why are you back so early?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome gasped for air trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Why were you screaming?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I know why she was screaming." Shippo piped up.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha and Miroku said together.  
  
Shippo walked over to the spot where Kagome came out. He bent down and picked up a caterpillar, "This." He said holding it up.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku looked as each other and started laughing. Kagome glared at the two.  
  
"It's not funny!"  
  
"Yeah it is." Miroku said gripping his gut.  
  
"No it's not! Just forget it!" Kagome said.  
  
"Aw, don't get angry at us." Inuyasha said hugging Kagome.  
  
Kagome felt the warmth from his body wash over her. She knew this was where she was supposed to be. She wasn't supposed to be with Sesshomaru. She was meant to be with Inuyasha and the others. Inuyasha let go of Kagome and kissed her softly.  
  
"Um.where's Suzuki?" Hanika said coming out of the hut.  
  
"Oh yeah. She is staying with Sesshomaru."  
  
"What?" Hanika stuttered.  
  
"Yeah. She sends her love and also says she will return some day." Kagome lied.  
  
Suzuki had never said such thing. She was probably back in bed with Sesshomaru. Kagome still couldn't believe what he did. He was such a hypocrite! At least she won't have to go back there. Kagome smiled to herself and sat down. Inuyasha plopped down next to her and asked what she was thinking about.  
  
"I am thinking about the pup that's inside me." Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
Did Inuyasha know?  
  
"Oh.yeah. Sesshomaru told me about that."  
  
Kagome smiled and leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think it's time for me to go home."  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha said standing up.  
  
Kagome took his hand and he helped her up. She had left her Pac at Sesshomaru's castle. Oh well. She could always get another one back in her time. Kagome said her goodbyes to Miroku, Sango, Kylala, Shippo, and the family. Then her and Inuyasha made their way towards the well, hand in hand.  
  
When Sesshomaru entered the castle, Suzuki was standing before him, in her robes. Her hair was messy and she had a sly look on her face.  
  
"Are you ready for more? Master Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru swooped up Suzuki and in an instant they were back in her room. Her robes were off and his clothes were too. He put her on the bed, and they began making love again.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were standing by the well. While they were walking, Inuyasha had told Kagome that he also loved her. Kagome looked deep into his hazel eyes. He wasn't lying. She could see the truth. Inuyasha gave Kagome a firm, but soft kiss. He didn't want to let her go. He loved tasting her mouth with his tongue. She tasted so good!  
  
Kagome stepped back and played with Inuyasha's ears. She smiled, kissed him once more, and said goodbye.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome sat on the edge of the well, "Yes?"  
  
"May I come with you this time?"  
  
"Inuyasha.I love you dearly.but people in my time wouldn't understand."  
  
Chapter 15  
  
With that, Kagome jumped down into the well. Inuyasha looked down the well and sighed. She was right. People on her time would be afraid of Inuyasha. They would think Kagome was some sort of freak for loving a half-demon. Inuyasha balled his hands into fists and hit the edge of the well.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"What's the matter?" a voice came from the clouds.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"My name is Aria. I am the goddess of life."  
  
"Keh! What do you want with me?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I want to make your wish come true."  
  
"My wish? What are you talking about?"  
  
There was a blinding white light. Inuyasha fell to the ground covering his eyes. Then a piercing scream. Inuyasha shut his eyes and covered his ears. Then there was a figure. A glowing woman came down from the clouds and walked on the grass. Her long blonde hair swayed, even though there was no wind. Finally the blinding light and piercing scream was gone and when Aria touched a dead tree, her glow was gone and the tree sprung to life.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes to see her. She was beautiful. Her green eyes dazzled. She was dressed in short green material that was covered in flowers of pink, red, yellow, and blue. On top of her head was a crown made of flowers and gems. There were green threads hanging from her ears that had pink flowers attached to the bottom.  
  
"Your wish Inuyasha. I want to make it come true."  
  
"You mean, you want to make me a full fledge demon?!"  
  
"No Inuyasha. Your other wish."  
  
"What other wish? You're not making any sense!" Inuyasha spat.  
  
"Hold your tongue!" Aria pulled her fingers over her mouth like a zipper.  
  
Inuyasha's mouth zipped shut. What the hell? How could she do that?!  
  
"Inuyasha do not swear in a goddesses presence and do not question her power."  
  
Inuyasha nodded even thought he wanted to rip her apart.  
  
"You want to become human so you can spend the rest of your life with Kagome don't you?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't want to become human, he wanted to be come a full fledge demon! The most powerful one of all! More powerful than his brother Sesshomaru. But then again, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kagome. Marry her, have children, be normal!  
  
"I was right. You do want to become human." Aria pulled her fingers across her lips in the other direction.  
  
Inuyasha's mouth came unzipped. Finally he was willing to listen.  
  
"So what do I have to do for this wish?"  
  
"The pup that is inside Kagome."  
  
"Don't remind me wench!" Inuyasha howled.  
  
Aria flicked her wrist and sent Inuyasha flying into a tree.  
  
"Watch it." She snapped.  
  
Inuyasha stumbled trying to get up.  
  
"Sit."  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha was hurtled to the ground, "Damn it!"  
  
"As I was trying to say Inuyasha. You must let Kagome bear that child. It must be born. If her body rejects the baby, then you will never become human. Even if you try to use the Shikon no tama, you will not become human."  
  
"What? Then that means."  
  
"That your brother is a father and since it is the feudal era, Kagome must marry Sesshomaru."  
  
"Then what's the point? Why would I become human if Sesshomaru marries Kagome?"  
  
"Sesshomaru no longer loves Kagome. He loves another woman."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Miss. Suzuki."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Anyways. Sesshomaru is to wed her in a few days."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes. But here's the catch. Suzuki seems human, but she is not. She cast a spell on Sesshomaru called, "Jodishke Dodoshoko". It's a spell, that lets the caster do anything he/she wants."  
  
"You mean, Sesshomaru is being over powered by this girl?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Inuyasha started rolling with laughter. This was great! A girl was over powering Sesshomaru!  
  
"You find this funny Inuyasha?"  
  
"ye.yes!"  
  
"Well, I don't. Seeing how I can over power you."  
  
Inuyasha quickly stopped laughing. She was right. Aria could kick Inuyasha's ass any day.  
  
"So do you understand what you must do to become human Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. I must go now."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How do I break the spell that's on Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Why do you want to know? You hate your brother."  
  
"It's not me who will break the spell.I am betting that Kagome will break the spell."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I thought you would've guessed it!"  
  
"Because he is the father of that pup?"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I know everything between them. I know everything between you and Kagome as well."  
  
"Ev.everything?"  
  
"Yes. I know all your thoughts, dreams, and fantasies about her. Just as I know all her thoughts, dreams, and fantasies about you."  
  
"She dreams about me?"  
  
"Inuyasha it is not for me to say. But I will tell you this. When Kagome gave herself to Sesshomaru, she blacked out. When she woke up, she saw your face instead of his. She thought she was giving herself to you."  
  
Inuyasha sat there. Did she really see his face instead of Sesshomaru's?  
  
"I must go now. Farewell Inuyasha."  
  
"Wait! What if I want to change my wish?"  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and ran out of the well house. She saw her grandfather sweeping, and her mother painting. She knew what she had to do. Kagome ran up to her mom.  
  
"Hi mom!"  
  
"Hello Kagome. Your back so soon."  
  
"Yeah I know. Can I borrow some money?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need to pick up some more ramen and chocolate for Inuyasha and the gang."  
  
"Yes, I suppose."  
  
"Thanks mom!"  
  
Kagome ran into the house, grabbed some money from her mom's wallet and headed for the store. She ran down the shrine steps and was out of sight. Finally when she reached the store she ran inside and grabbed the best pregnancy test there was. She then headed for the counter, paid for it and ran home.  
  
When she reached her house, her mom stopped her. Kagome panicked.  
  
"That sure is a small bag for chocolate and ramen Kagome."  
  
"Yeah, I just grabbed some chocolate. They didn't have any ramen."  
  
Kagome's mom took the bag and took out its contents. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Kagome?! Explain yourself quickly!!!"  
  
"Well, uh.you see.I uh.bought it for.Sango!" Kagome lied, "Sango's been having stomach problems so I got this for her. Just in case. I mean with Miroku around, you'll never know what happens to her."  
  
"Ok.I was just hoping it wasn't for you." Kagome's mom smiled.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. It's not for me."  
  
Kagome ran inside and into the bathroom. She felt terrible for lying to her mom, but knowing what her mom would do, she had to. Kagome didn't feel like getting yelled at or have a conversation about how she was going to care for the child who could be half demon, demon, or human. Kagome locked the bathroom door, took the test out of the bag and read the directions. Her eyes widened and she sighed.  
  
"Alright, here goes nothing."  
  
"Inuyasha, go after her!"  
  
"Shippo, shut up!"  
  
"Inuyasha, we all know you love her." Miroku smiled.  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"It is obvious." Sango laughed.  
  
"Just go!" they all yelled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine!" Inuyasha said leaving.  
  
He ran to the well.  
  
"But if she sits me."  
  
Inuyasha stopped. He didn't fall! He said sit and he didn't fall! This was cool. Inuyasha cleared his mind and ran to the well. He looked down the well, took in a breath and jumped in.  
  
Kagome waited 15 minutes for the test results. Finally they came up. Kagome couldn't look. She drew in a breath and looked. Her eyes watered and then she heard voices.  
  
"Inuyasha, she's upstairs."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered to herself.  
  
Kagome swung open the door. Inuyasha was standing right there. Kagome had tears in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome! What's the matter?!" Inuyasha said embracing her.  
  
"Inuyasha.it's negative."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not bearing Sesshomaru's child."  
  
Inuyasha stood there. He wasn't going to become human. His first wish wasn't coming true. Inuyasha sniffled silently, but Kagome still heard him.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's the matter with you?"  
  
"Nothing.nothing."  
  
Kagome drew her head back and kissed Inuyasha. He held her there in his arms once again. Then someone cleared their throat.  
  
"Grandpa!"  
  
"Kagome.get a room." Kagome's grandpa said walking away.  
  
"He's right."  
  
"What?" Kagome question Inuyasha.  
  
"We should get a room." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome towards her room.  
  
"Inuyasha.no."  
  
"But Kagome.my wish came true!"  
  
"What wish?"  
  
"The earth goddess Aria came to me.she granted me a wish."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"That wish, was that, if you didn't give birth, that everything in that past would be erased."  
  
"So Inuyasha, you mean that."  
  
"What happened between you and Sesshomaru didn't really happen."  
  
"So I'm still a."  
  
"Uh.your still a what?"  
  
"Nothing." Kagome gave Inuyasha a wide grin.  
  
"What did I do now?"  
  
Kagome threw herself into his arms and kissed him.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha!!!"  
  
Chapter 17 Aria looked down from the clouds. Inuyasha's wish had come true. She started to twirl her fingers. She was making everything go back in time. Sesshomaru was forgetting what happened between him and Kagome. The promise to Rin was broken. Kagome never carried his pup. Suzuki was never in their lives. The only people, who would remember a thing, were Inuyasha and Kagome. Aria separated the clouds and looked down. She watched everything, "rewind". Finally, everything was "normal" again.  
  
Kagome invited Inuyasha to dinner. Inuyasha was starving but her wasn't craving food. He was craving Kagome. He wanted to hold her close, kiss her hard. He just wanted to be with her. After dinner, Kagome kissed Inuyasha goodbye and sent him back to the feudal era.  
  
Then she went upstairs and turned on her stereo. She listened to her favorite song, by Utada Hikaru, "Simple and Clean". She sang along. But little did she know that there was some one outside her window listening.  
  
"Hold me! Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, nothings like before." Kagome sang sweetly.  
  
Finally she decided to switch the CD. Kagome popped in Mya and listened to, "My love is like whoa".  
  
"My love is like whoa. My kiss is like whoa. My touch is like whoa. My sex is like whoa. My ass is like whoa. My body's like whoa. And you're kissing it, so what you think of it?" Kagome sang and laughed at the same time.  
  
Inuyasha would love this song. Kagome thought. Then there was a crash. Her window broke and Inuyasha came flying into the room.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, "Were you spying on me?"  
  
"Uh.no?"  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome took his hand.  
  
"Wha.what?"  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
Inuyasha hurtled into the floor and fell through the ceiling. Kagome's mom looked up through the whole and stared at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! What did I tell you about si." she looked at Inuyasha and back at Kagome, "saying that word around Inuyasha in the house?"  
  
"Sorry mom!" Kagome ran down the stairs to where Inuyasha was still on the floor, "Sorry Inuyasha." She helped him up.  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a little glare and brushed himself off. He looked up at the hole in the ceiling.  
  
"I'll fix it." He said.  
  
Kagome stuttered, "Inu.Inuyasha, you don't know how to fix it."  
  
Kagome was right. Inuyasha didn't know how to fix it. Oh well, Kagome could do it then. Kagome took Inuyasha by the hand and walked outside. It was dark and there was a full moon. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She watched him change into his human form. It was amazing how it worked. She ran her fingers through his dark black hair. Inuyasha pulled Kagome close and held her. He never wanted to let go. Kagome felt safe in his arms. She wanted to stay there forever.  
  
Inuyasha let go of Kagome and kissed her. He smiled against her mouth.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?"  
  
"Nothing. I just love the taste of your lips."  
  
Kagome hugged him, "Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome, I love you. I don't ever want to leave your side."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I could ask Aria for one more wish, it would be to stay with you forever. Never to be apart."  
  
Suddenly there was a glow from the well house. Aria appeared from the well house.  
  
"I heard a wish being made." She smiled at Inuyasha, "But I also remember telling you that you could never be human."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then back at Aria, "Inuyasha.who is she?"  
  
Inuyasha continued to stare at Aria, but answered Kagome, "She is the goddess of life."  
  
"Goddess of life?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why is she here?"  
  
"Kagome, I am here because Inuyasha made another wish."  
  
"So that means you can grant it?" Inuyasha asked letting go of Kagome.  
  
"No."  
  
"Aria." Kagome looked at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you grant other people's wishes?"  
  
"Yes Kagome. What do you wish?"  
  
"I wish that Inuyasha would become human." She smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Your wish will be granted." Aria smiled.  
  
"But I thought there was no other way for me to become human." Inuyasha was confused.  
  
"There's not. But if some one who loves you makes that wish then it will be granted. Now please Inuyasha stand over there," Aria pointed by the well house, "Away from Kagome. If this hits her, she will become either half demon, or a pure goddess."  
  
Inuyasha went and stood by the well house. Aria told him to stand still. She cupped her hands together and a green ball formed in the middle of her hands. She whispered a spell onto it and threw the ball at Inuyasha. He fell to the ground. Kagome tried to run over to him, but Aria stopped her.  
  
"The sphere of life is taking control of his body. Killing his demon heritage."  
  
"Killing his demon heritage?"  
  
"Meaning, he will never be able to turn demon again. Unless he wishes to become half demon again."  
  
Fear struck Kagome. If he could wish to be half demon, could he wish to become a full fledge demon?  
  
"Yes Kagome. He could wish that too." Aria took out a glass bottle and took out the cork.  
  
Yellow smoke rose from Inuyasha's mouth. Aria pointed the bottle at the smoke, and the smoke went inside the bottle. She put the cork back in and handed the bottle to Kagome.  
  
"If he ever wants to become half demon and he cannot reach me. Take out the cork and have him breath in the smoke. This is his demon heritage. Let's just say we're preserving it," Aria smiled, "If he wants to become human, just hold the bottle up to his lips. The smoke will come out of him again. I must go now. Other people need my assistance. Take good care of him Kagome. I know you will."  
  
Aria kissed Kagome's forehead and walked back to the well house. She looked down at the dazed Inuyasha, "Wish granted and done. Goodbye Inuyasha." She walked into the well house and jumped down the well.  
  
Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and sat next to him.  
  
"Did it work? Is it over? Am I human?"  
  
Kagome could tell Inuyasha was dazed. He always asks questions when he's dazed. Kagome smiled down at him and ran her soft hands over his face.  
  
"It's done Inuyasha."  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Inuyasha looked at the bottle filled with yellow smoke.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Oh this?" Kagome asked holding up the bottle, "This is your demon heritage. If you ever want to become half demon again you have to breath this in and if you want to become human again, I just have to hold the bottle up to your lips."  
  
"It's that easy?"  
  
"Of course you will be dazed for a little bit."  
  
"Oh. Well that's not bad."  
  
"Nope, not at all Inuyasha." Kagome looked at him lovingly and then helped him up.  
  
Inuyasha brushed himself off and looked at Kagome. She smiled at him. He loved her smile.  
  
"Kagome? Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha. Anything."  
  
"Do I look ok?"  
  
"Do really have to answer that?"  
  
"So I look bad huh?"  
  
Kagome laughed, "No Inuyasha. You look more handsome than ever."  
  
"Inuyasha has been gone for a long time Sango." Shippo yawned.  
  
"Shippo, stop worrying and go lay down with Kylala." Sango snapped.  
  
Shippo kept waking her up. Sango yawned and looked around. Miroku was lying across from her. The only thing separating them was the fire. She could see his handsome face through the flames. Sango stood up and walked over to Miroku. She slightly shook him and whispered to him to wake up.  
  
"Huh? What is it Sango?"  
  
Sango kissed him. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her back. Sango loved Miroku so much. She pulled back and looked at him.  
  
"What was that all about Sango?" Miroku smiled.  
  
"Oh nothing." Sango leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
He held her close and kissed her cheek. Sango closed her eyes and let the comfort wash over her as she fell asleep.  
  
"Well, he'll need a place to stay and we'll have to enroll him into school." Kagome's mom said.  
  
"Mom, wouldn't he like have to go to preschool?" Kagome's little brother said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Souta! That's rude." Kagome snapped.  
  
"Souta, Inuyasha would be going into Kagome's grade."  
  
"Yeah Souta! So go play a video game or something!" Kagome stuck out her tongue.  
  
"No." he said sitting at the table.  
  
Inuyasha was thrilled and confused. He would be going to school?  
  
"You mean I would be going to the place where Kagome learns?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha. It's called school." Kagome's mom smiled.  
  
"Uh.ok."  
  
"Mom, can I speak to you in the other room please?" Kagome said getting up from the table.  
  
"Sure honey."  
  
Kagome stood in the living room.  
  
"Mom, he can stay with us. He could share a room with Souta."  
  
"Yes, I was thinking that."  
  
"We'd have to get him a school uniform though."  
  
"I know Kagome. We'd also have to cut his hair."  
  
"What?! Mom are you kidding? We can't cut his hair!"  
  
"We'll have to do something to it then."  
  
"Mom, we can put it in a ponytail."  
  
"You're right. That will work."  
  
"Then it's settled," Kagome smiled, "when will we get all this done?"  
  
"Well, we can work on Souta's room this weekend, and enroll Inuyasha on Monday."  
  
"We already get the uniform from the school, but we have to buy clothes for Inuyasha mom. He can't wear that in public!"  
  
"I know Kagome."  
  
"Listen mom. You work on Souta's room, and I'll take Inuyasha shopping because I need some new stuff too."  
  
"You are such a teenager!" Kagome's mom laughed.  
  
Kagome walked back into the kitchen. She smiled. Inuyasha had fallen asleep at the table. Kagome's mom walked in and walked back out. Kagome heard her mom cracking up in the living room.  
  
"Mom!" she whispered.  
  
Her mom walked back in.  
  
"Can he sleep in my room? I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"Sure." Kagome's mom left the room and went to get some blankets and another pillow.  
  
Kagome nudged Inuyasha softly, "Inuyasha, wake up."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come on." Kagome said.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Inuyasha stumbled from the chair and was leaning on Kagome. They walked upstairs to her room. She told him to lie on the bed and kissed him goodnight.  
  
"Kagome, where are you going to sleep?"  
  
"Right down there." Kagome said pointing to the floor.  
  
"Don't you want to sleep on your bed?"  
  
"Nope. You're the guest. You sleep there." Kagome smiled.  
  
Kagome's mom came in with the blankets and pillow. She handed them to Kagome, kissed her goodnight and closed the door as she left. Kagome set up her little bed on the floor and grabbed her pj's from the dresser. She went into the bathroom and changed. Then came back into the room. Kagome put her dirty clothes in her hamper and lie down on the floor. She rested her head on the pillow. Inuyasha looked her over the edge of the bed. He smiled and handed her the little stuffed dog. Kagome stared into his eyes. Surprisingly they were still hazel. She loved his hazel eyes. Hell, she loved everything about him.  
  
Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, dreaming of wonderful things to come.  
  
Months past and neither Inuyasha nor Kagome had been back to the feudal era. The others would seldom visit. Miroku had found Naraku and killed him. He sucked him into the wind tunnel. However, the jewel shards in Naraku did not get sucked in. The 'Shikon No Tama' was whole, and Kagome wore it around her neck at all times.  
  
Shippo grew a little older but not by much. He wasn't as short, and his attacks were a little more powerful. Sango and Miroku announced their love to each other. Kylala was injured in battle and now was unable to fight for a while. Inuyasha had been doing betting in school. Surprisingly, he was a better student than Kagome. He got straight A's and had a grade point average of 4.0. He was sharing a room with Souta. He had new clothes, he got his hair trimmed every four weeks, learned how to play video games, and watch TV. Kagome bought him a cell phone, just incase she needed to reach him.  
  
They had only encountered a few demons in her time trying to get the 'Shikon No Tama'. But every time one would come along, Kagome would have Inuyasha breath in the smoke. He would turn half demon again, kill the demon, and have Kagome put the bottle to his lips. He would turn human again and everything would be well.  
  
Today was Thursday and Kagome was getting ready for school. By the time she brushed her teeth it was time to go. She ran downstairs and saw Inuyasha waiting for her. They smiled at each other and said goodbye to Kagome's mom.  
  
"Bye mom!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Yeah! Bye mom!" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
They both headed out the door hand in hand. Kagome loved walking to school with Inuyasha. He would always ask questions about everything.  
  
"Inuyasha take out your cell phone."  
  
"Uh, ok."  
  
"I forgot to show you how to use it."  
  
Kagome pulled her new cell phone out and explained everything to Inuyasha.  
  
"So when you want to get a hold of me, just press, *1. Then it will automatically dial my cell number!"  
  
"That's so cool. Kagome how do you know all this?"  
  
"Well," Kagome chuckled, " I memorized the instruction booklet."  
  
"Dork."  
  
"Yes, but I'm your dork." Kagome kissed Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha sighed into her mouth.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome stepped back and poked his shoulder, "Your it!"  
  
"Kagome, not again! Come on!"  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
Inuyasha poked her back, "Cause you're it!"  
  
Inuyasha ran laughing. He loved playing tag. Who cares if people were watching. It was fun.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome yelled after him while running, "Cheater! You cheated!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at their school and waited for the bell to ring. When I finally rung, they went inside. Teenagers scattered everywhere. Kagome and Inuyasha had all the same classes. Her first class what English. They were studying Shakespeare. Kagome loved studying him. He was so talented. She told Inuyasha how much she loved Shakespeare and he got jealous.  
  
"Then why don't you just go out with him?"  
  
"Um, Inuyasha? He's dead."  
  
"Huh? I knew that."  
  
Kagome laughed and so did Inuyasha. When class was over, they had a five- minute break period. Kagome stood in the hallway talking with Inuyasha.  
  
"Motto hanasouyo, mokuzen no ashita no koto mo. Terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo miteiteyo."  
  
"I will always hold you Kagome. Whenever you want me to." Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We'll always be together right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Kagome twirled Inuyasha's necklace around her fingers. She wondered if it would still work.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Sit."  
  
Inuyasha was hurled to the floor.  
  
"Yup, it still works." Kagome started walking away slowly.  
  
The students in the hallway were staring at Kagome.  
  
"How did you do that?" one asked.  
  
"He just slipped."  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled after her.  
  
"Got to fly!" Kagome ran down the hall to her next class.  
  
"Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha ran after her.  
  
Kagome ran into her next classroom. She jumped into her seat and as Inuyasha ran into the classroom she yelled, "I win!"  
  
"You cheated. You said that word!"  
  
"What word? Oh, you mean sit?"  
  
"AH!" Inuyasha fell again.  
  
"Oops, I didn't mean it!" Kagome cringed.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
She knew that Inuyasha would punish her when they got home. He would punish her with kisses. But she didn't care about that. Inuyasha sat a few seats in front of Kagome. They would pass notes to each other during class. They would get embarrassed when a teacher read their notes out loud when they caught them. But that's the price you have to pay when you're in love right?  
  
When school finally ended, Kagome and Inuyasha decided to hit the arcade before they went home. Kagome was telling Inuyasha about how much she wanted to play some games. But before she could walk over to the coin machine, her eyes caught something. There was loud music, people stepping on arrows on the ground.  
  
"Kagome, what is that?"  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome stared, "It's Dance Dance Revolution."  
  
Kagome rushed to the coin machine. She put in some money and got a lot of coins back. She ran past Inuyasha and stood in line for the game. Inuyasha stood next to her. He was confused. What was Dance Dance Revolution?  
  
"Kagome, what is this?"  
  
"It's a really fun game!" Kagome kept counting to see how many people were in front of them.  
  
"Can I play?"  
  
"Uh.sure!" Kagome smiled.  
  
She watched people battle. It was like a championship. You would battle people, and the people in line would play winner. Kagome loved playing this game. But this time she was a just a little bit worried about Inuyasha playing. He had never played this game before. For all she knew, he could fall flat on his face and be the laughing stock of the whole school tomorrow. But hey, if he wanted to play, so be it.  
  
Kagome laughed to herself. She rocked at this game. Before she ever went to the feudal era, she was the champion of this game. Her picture made the wall every week. Would she still be as good as she was two years ago? She hoped so. She spent all that time thinking that she didn't notice Inuyasha trying to tell her that she was next.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha shook her.  
  
"Wha.what?"  
  
"It's your turn."  
  
"Oh." Kagome looked at the winner.  
  
"Come on little lady! I ain't got all day."  
  
Kagome bit her lip and stood on the steel pad.  
  
"What's the matter little girl? Are you afraid?"  
  
Kagome glared at the man, "No."  
  
"Pick a song wench."  
  
"Fine!" Kagome scrolled down to the song, "MAX 300"  
  
The man sighed under his breath, "Your gonna lose little girl."  
  
Kagome pressed her go button several times until it came to select the difficulty of the stage. Kagome put her settings on expert, while the man had his on beginner. Kagome chuckled. She looked at the man.  
  
"Bring it."  
  
"You sure? I'd hate to ruin your faith."  
  
"The only thing you'll be losing is your winning streak." Kagome said pointing to the wall of champions.  
  
The game finally started. Kagome had more arrows than the opponent and to Inuyasha she was kicking his ass. Kagome's feet were flying. She was moving faster than he was. He kept missing the arrows. Finally the game slowed down Inuyasha gave Kagome a quick kiss.  
  
"Keep it coming." He whispered just as the game sped up.  
  
Kagome could feel the energy flowing through her. She was moving so fast, it felt like she was on air. Kagome could feel the song ending. She saw the last arrows and nailed them. Her score was off the charts. She beat the champion. The arcade filled with applause. The man stared at her like she was a goddess.  
  
"So what were you saying about losing my faith?" Kagome smiled at him.  
  
The man drooped his head and left. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"There are still three more stages. You wanna play?"  
  
"I don't know how."  
  
"I'll teach you." Kagome smiled taking Inuyasha's hand and helping him up on the other steel pad.  
  
Kagome switched the song to "Butterfly". It was a slow but fast song. Kagome showed him how to work the footsteps. Finally, he got the hang of it. But Inuyasha knew he could never be like Kagome.  
  
The song started off slow and then sped up. Finally, Inuyasha was going faster too, but then he slipped and fell, flat on his face. Kagome looked down at him, stopped playing and helped him up. They failed their stage and had to get off. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry we had to stop playing."  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome smiled, "You did a really good job."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on now. We have homework to do."  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha said leaving with Kagome to go home.  
  
While they were walking home, Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and spoke softly to him.  
  
"Just think Inuyasha. With school almost over, we can go visit the others! I can't wait to see them."  
  
"I know what you mean. All of a sudden I have an itch to see Shippo.the little runt."  
  
"Inuyasha! We love Shippo remember?"  
  
"We do?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He never did like Shippo that much. Kagome loved Shippo like a brother. He could get annoying some times, but other times he could be a little angel. They stopped at the intersection and waited till they could cross. Kagome looked into the blue sky, which was partially covered by buildings and skyscrapers. She saw a few airplanes and a bird.  
  
Kagome felt Inuyasha practically dragging her across the street. She laughed to herself.  
  
"Kagome, would you use the feet God gave you?"  
  
"Touchy, touchy!"  
  
Inuyasha swooped Kagome up in his arms and ran across the street. When they got to the next corner he set her down. They took a shortcut to get home and the shortcut was through the park. There were beautiful cherry blossoms. Inuyasha picked one from a tree and slid it behind Kagome's ear.  
  
"So? How do I look?" Kagome pretended to model.  
  
"Like a Goddess."  
  
"Aw, Inuyasha your so sweet!" Kagome kissed him softly.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha sighed into her mouth.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Will we always be together?"  
  
Kagome pulled back. Would they always be together? Kagome looked into his eyes. She could see life glimmering in them. Life, love, friendship, future; it was all there. All of it was in his eyes. Kagome smiled and kissed him again.  
  
"Of course Inuyasha. Always and forever."  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
